Sœurs
by Black Angelis
Summary: Regina arrive à temps pour empêcher Rumple de tuer Zelena dans sa cellule. Pour protéger sa sœur, elle décide alors de l'héberger chez elle...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je poste aujourd'hui la première partie d'une fic' qui en comporte deux (qui était à la base un OS que j'ai choisi de couper en deux en raison de sa longueur).**

**C'est un AU à partir de la fin du 3x20 _Kansas _centré sur la relation entre Regina et Zelena. Elle ne comporte aucun pairing particulier si ce n'est une légère présence de Outlaw Queen, quelques mentions de Rumbelle et des allusions au Captain Swan. Il n'y a pas non plus de spoilers sur la saison 4 pour les lecteurs qui ne suivraient pas la diffusion américaine.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ;).**

Note : Je pars ici du principe qu'Emma n'a jamais souhaité repartir à New York et j'ai conservé la plupart des noms anglais (Snow, Charming, Evil Queen...) parce que je les trouve plus jolis.

* * *

Un mauvais pressentiment enserre le cœur de Regina au moment où elle quitte le poste de police. Elle tente de se rassurer, de se persuader que Zelena est vaincue, qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoir et qu'elle ne peut plus blesser personne, pourtant cette sensation continue de lui tordre l'estomac. Elle vient de déposer le collier de sa sœur dans son caveau et s'apprête à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle décide de faire demi-tour.

Zelena ne peut plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Les habitants de Storybrooke sont rancuniers, et Regina en sait quelque chose. Et elle n'a pas envie d'imaginer la tête d'Emma en découvrant la tête de la sorcière accrochée au dessus de la porte d'entrée en se rendant au travail le lendemain.

Elle presse le pas. La nuit est tombée et après cette journée épuisante, elle n'a plus d'autre envie que de dormir. Elle sourit ironiquement en songeant que Zelena l'aura ennuyée jusqu'au bout.

Elle arrive enfin à destination cinq minutes plus tard et est en train de songer à mettre en place un sort de protection lorsqu'elle s'arrête brusquement. Zelena est plaquée contre le mur de sa cellule, les yeux écarquillés et Gold s'apprête à la poignarder avec sa dague.

Regina se fige, interdite. Elle n'a jamais vu la moindre peur dans les yeux de Zelena, et celle-ci semble littéralement mourir de terreur. Et Regina se rend compte qu'elle va probablement mourir tout court si elle ne fait rien.

« Non ! Arrête ! »

Gold se retourne, la dague toujours levée.

« Reste en dehors de ça. Cette sorcière doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait ! »

Regina pose son regard sur la dague. Elle ne met qu'un instant à comprendre.

« J'avais donné la dague à Belle. Et Belle t'a ordonné de ne pas t'approcher de Zelena. »

Elle plisse les yeux. L'intéressée semble s'être calmée et la fixe froidement de ses yeux bleus. Néanmoins, Regina croit y lire de l'espoir.

« J'en déduis que tu as repris ta dague. Mais tu es un homme prudent : tu l'as sans doute remplacée par une copie. »

Gold ne cherche même pas à se défendre.

« Mais enfin, Regina ! Cette garce a joué avec moi pendant des semaines. Elle a tué mon fils, s'en est prise à Henry, a tenté de te détruire toi et tous les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! »

Regina plisse les yeux. Il n'a pas tort, dans un sens. Mais elle a le sentiment que le laisser faire serait mal agir, et qu'un héros sauverait Zelena. Voilà qu'à force de fréquenter les Charming, elle se mettait à penser comme eux...

Mais il y a autre chose, et elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, mais Zelena lui rappelle sa mère et elle ne s'est toujours pas entièrement remise de sa mort. Sa sœur est tout ce qui lui reste de Cora, et elle ne veut pas y renoncer.

« Laisse la tranquille, » ordonne t-elle d'un ton impétueux qui rappelle l'Evil Queen. « Je ne pense pas que Belle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu lui as menti. »

Elle a gagné, elle le devine au moment où elle voit la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il tient trop à Belle pour risquer de la perdre, et Regina le sait. Elle se sent un peu coupable d'en jouer, mais ses réticences s'envolent au moment où il baisse sa dague et sort de la cellule.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, » menace t-il. « Un jour, j'aurai ta peau, Zelena. »

Et il quitte la pièce.

Regina reste interdite quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Zelena brise le silence.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? Tu me détestes. »

Sa voix est teintée d'incompréhension, et ses yeux semblent poser la même question pourquoi ?

Mais Regina ne peut pas répondre parce qu'elle même ne sait pas très bien.

« Peu importe pourquoi je l'ai fait, » finit-elle par murmurer avec incertitude. « Tu sais qu'il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est une question rhétorique. Bien sûr que Zelena le sait. Elles ont gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Rumplestiltskin veut sa tête, et quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, peu importe le temps que ça prend.

Regina pense avoir trouvé la solution pour y remédier, cependant elle hésite encore. Elle entrevoit déjà la tête du clan Charming lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est certaine qu'ils ne comprendront pas. Cependant, elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de ce que pensaient Snow et David.

« Tu vas venir vivre chez moi, » annonce t-elle.

Elle se retient d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Zelena.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu vas venir vivre chez moi, » reprend t-elle avec plus de conviction. « Que ça te plaise ou non. C'est certainement l'endroit de Storybrooke où tu seras le plus en sécurité. »

« Et depuis quand te soucies tu de ma sécurité ? » répond sa sœur avec hargne.

Regina soupire, lasse.

« Depuis aujourd'hui. »

oOo

Zelena a toujours du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrive tant la situation lui paraît absurde. Elle déteste Regina. Regina la déteste. Et elles vont vivre ensemble.

Elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez si Rumple ne venait pas de tenter de la tuer. Cependant, elle est forcée d'admettre que c'est la meilleure solution si elle veut rester en vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle l'a compris à l'instant où Rumple a levé sa dague pour la poignarder.

Mais elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Regina l'a sauvée. Elle a pris son cœur, a tenté de tuer son fils, de la tuer elle et même de supprimer complètement son existence. Et malgré tout ça, elle a empêché Rumple de la tuer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que sa sœur elle même ne semble pas savoir pourquoi.

Regina la tire par le bras et les téléporte devant sa maison.

« Suis moi, » ordonne t-elle.

Zelena s'exécute lentement, plus pour le plaisir de contrarier Regina que par réelle envie étant donné son état de fatigue avancé. Essayer de remonter le temps, se battre contre les héros et se faire presque assassiner n'a pas été de tout repos.

Sa sœur monte les escaliers et ouvre une porte. Zelena la suit à l'intérieur et s'assoit sur le lit.

« C'est la chambre d'amis. Désormais, ce sera la tienne. La salle de bain est juste à côté. »

Regina marque une pause, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je vais jeter un sort de sang sur la maison. Personne ne pourra entrer sans mon accord. Même Rumple n'est pas assez puissant pour le briser. »

Zelena fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Si c'est un sort de sang, moi je pourrais facilement le contrer. Je pourrais partir loin, très loin d'ici et tu ne me retrouverais jamais. »

Mais il y a si peu de conviction dans sa voix que Regina ne semble pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle dit. Un petit sourire las et triste se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Pour quoi faire ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller. »

Elle recule et sort de la chambre.

« Tu n'as plus que moi. »

Et elle ferme la porte.

oOo

Regina passe une mauvaise nuit. Elle se réveille toutes les heures et a bien du mal à se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Zelena pour vérifier qu'elle soit toujours là. A huit heures du matin, lorsqu'elle en a assez de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, elle décide de se lever. Elle attrape des vêtements propres au passage et entre dans la chambre de sa sœur sur la pointe des pieds. Elle est rassurée en voyant les boucles rousses sur l'oreiller. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, et cette pensée la réjouit sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle dépose les vêtements au pied du lit et sort de la pièce.

Elle descend préparer le petit-déjeuner. Henry doit venir passer la journée avec elle et Emma doit le déposer dans moins d'une heure avant de partir au poste de police.

Elle grimace en songeant qu'il va falloir qu'elle révèle à la blonde la présence de Zelena chez elle avant que quelqu'un d'autre découvre sa disparition et déclenche un mouvement de panique dans tout Storybrooke.

Justement, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et elle se lève pour aller ouvrir. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle se trouve face au clan Charming au complet. Robin arrive au même moment et semble étonné de voir autant de monde. Elle interroge Emma du regard, qui se dandine, mal à l'aise.

« Snow, David, quelle _charmante_ surprise, » lance t-elle, sarcastique.

« Bonjour, Regina, » lance Mary Margaret d'un ton léger. Elle tient son fils dans ses bras. « Emma m'a dit qu'Henry devait venir chez toi, et David et moi en avons profité pour passer te demander quelques conseils en ce qui concerne les bébés... Vu que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait élevé un enfant... Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Regina a la sensation que même si elle répond par la négative, Snow insistera, alors elle se contente d'acquiescer et de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer. Henry l'enlace brièvement et elle passe affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux. Robin prend le temps de l'embrasser chaleureusement avant de suivre les autres à l'intérieur.

« Désolée, Regina, » s'excuse Emma. « Je leur ai dit que tu serais sûrement occupée, mais tu les connais... Ils sont têtus ».

Regina ricane discrètement.

«Têtus est un euphémisme. »

Emma plisse les yeux, légèrement moqueuse.

« Bonne chance avec eux, en tout cas ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que j'y ail... »

Elle s'interrompt et ses yeux fixent un point derrière Regina. Elle pivote et son regard croise celui de Zelena, qui, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, avale brusquement sa salive et commence à reculer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! » s'exclame la Sauveuse trop fort, beaucoup trop fort.

Henry, Robin, Snow et David, qui étaient partis dans le salon, rappliquent aussitôt. En apercevant la sorcière, Snow serre son fils contre elle comme pour le protéger et David fait mine de sortir une épée qu'il n'a évidemment pas avec lui. Henry se contente de la fixer avec curiosité et l'expression de Robin est un mélange d'étonnement et de frayeur.

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » s'exclame David.

La brune se passe une main dans les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas prévu devoir s'expliquer avec les Charming si tôt et quelque chose lui dit que la discussion ne sera pas de tout repos.

« Retournez au salon, nous devons parler. »

Elle attend qu'ils soient tous partis pour s'adresser à sa sœur.

« Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre moment pour descendre, je suppose ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Elle la soupçonne même de l'avoir fait exprès, soit pour créer la panique, soit pour lui attirer des problèmes.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient là, » réplique la rousse. « Je ne les ai pas entendus arriver. Tu crois vraiment que je suis folle au point de venir fanfaronner devant les personnes que j'ai tenté d'anéantir pas plus tard qu'hier ? » continue t-elle méchamment.

Regina soupire.

« Tu avoueras que c'est tout à fait ton style. Tu ferais mieux de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Si David avait eu son épée sous la main, tu n'aurais déjà plus de tête à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle attend que Zelena ait disparu à l'étage pour rejoindre les autres. Et à voir leur tête, elle a intérêt à leur fournir une bonne explication...

oOo

Zelena est retournée sur le palier, mais pas dans sa chambre. Elle fulmine. Il fallait bien sûr que toutes les personnes qu'elle a tenté de tuer se pointent chez Regina _aujourd'hui_.

Bien que sa sœur ne la croie pas, elle lui a dit la vérité. Elle s'est réveillée un quart d'heure plus tôt et s'est habillée avec les vêtements déposés par la brune – et elle est bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle a du goût dans ce domaine. Ensuite, elle a descendu les escaliers et a été surprise de croiser le regard d'Emma Swan, puis de voir Snow, David et l'homme des bois débarquer à leur tour. Seul Henry n'a visiblement pas eu peur d'elle. Ça l'agace un peu, d'ailleurs, qu'un adolescent ne bronche pas devant elle alors que tous les autres semblent encore la craindre.

Elle joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux pendant environ cinq minutes mais en a vite assez. Elle sait qu'ils sont en train de parler d'elle et elle déteste qu'on parle d'elle lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Surtout qu'elle sait qu'ils débattent de son sort et de l'idée de Regina de l'héberger chez elle. Celle-ci semble à tout prix vouloir la garder en vie, aussi Zelena se doute qu'elle ne laissera pas les Charming lui faire du mal.

Elle descend doucement les escaliers et s'approche du salon. Elle tend l'oreille et parvient à entendre ce qui se dit.

« Enfin, Regina ! » s'exclame David. « Je te le dis et te le redis : c'est une mauvaise idée. Et si en pleine nuit, elle vient te planter un couteau en plein cœur ? Ou si elle s'échappe ? »

« Elle ne fera rien de tout ça, » répond sèchement Regina. « Elle ne s'échappera pas parce que – comme je vous l'ai dit au moins dix fois – Gold veut la tuer et elle n'est en sécurité qu'ici. Et elle a besoin de moi pour la protéger puisqu'elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs. »

Zelena manque de rétorquer qu'elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la protège, mais se tait. Elle veut entendre la suite.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée qu'Henry reste ici aujourd'hui étant donné la... situation ? » reprend Snow d'une voix prudente.

« Henry ne risque rien, » rétorque Regina. « Zelena est inoffensive sans ses pouvoirs. Elle ne tentera rien. J'en prends la responsabilité. »

Zelena se retient de rire. Elle, sous la responsabilité de Regina ? La brune n'allait pas être déçue...

« Vous devriez faire confiance à Regina, » lance Robin. « Si elle vous dit que tout se passera bien, alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

« Bon, moi je vais y aller, je suis déjà à la bourre, et il faut en plus que j'explique pourquoi Zelena n'est plus enfermée à tout le monde, » lance Emma en se levant, coupant court au débat.

« Si on te demande où elle est, tu répondras juste qu'elle est en lieu sûr, d'accord ? » intime Regina. « Je n'ai pas envie de voir une foule d'habitants en colère manifester devant ma porte. »

« Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas. »

Zelena se rend compte trop tard qu'Emma va passer devant elle en quittant la pièce. Elle a à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que la blonde lui fait face et la toise durement. Elle lui attrape le bras et la tire jusque la porte d'entrée.

« Écoute moi bien, » lance t-elle avec un soupçon de colère. « J'espère pour toi que tu vas te tenir tranquille. Pas d'entourloupes, d'accord ? Parce que si j'apprends que tu as tenté quelque chose, je t'arrache le cœur moi même. »

Zelena ricane. Si Emma croit l'impressionner, elle se trompe complètement.

« Que de sombres mots de la part de la Sauveuse. »

« Ouais, ben si j'entends parler de toi, ce ne seront pas que des mots. Et ne t'approche pas de mon petit frère si tu ne veux pas que mon père te coupe en deux. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la maison en claquant la porte. La sorcière décide qu'elle en sait assez et remonte dans sa chambre. Elle croit entendre Robin, Snow et David s'en aller et quelqu'un monter les marches. Elle soupire. Sa sœur va encore lui réciter un discours sur « comment se repentir et devenir gentille » dont elle n'a rien à faire étant donné qu'être gentille n'a jamais fait partie de ses plans.

On frappe à la porte. Ce n'est pas Regina : c'est Henry qui passe la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et la dévisage avec curiosité.

« Ma mère dit que tu peux descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant que Robin, Snow et David sont partis. »

Elle manque de rétorquer qu'elle n'ira nulle part et que Regina peut aller se faire voir, cependant elle croise le regard plein d'espoir du gamin et décide de le suivre, juste parce qu'elle a envie de provoquer un peu sa sœur. Et aussi parce qu'elle a faim, mais ça, elle ne compte surtout pas l'admettre.

oOo

Regina a demandé à Henry d'aller chercher Zelena. Elle ne veut pas y aller elle même car elle sait que sa sœur risquerait de refuser de descendre et en profiterait pour lui lancer une ou deux piques au passage. Et Henry a toujours été très doué pour convaincre les gens.

Elle s'assoit dans la cuisine et repasse la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Robin, Emma, David et Mary Margaret. Si la Sauveuse n'a pas posé de questions, ses charmants parents ont été plus difficiles à convaincre. Elle espère que cette fois, Snow saura tenir sa langue et ne révélera pas en plein milieu du Granny's la présence de Zelena chez elle.

Elle craint surtout que Gold ne l'apprenne, bien qu'elle se doute qu'il le sache déjà étant donné qu'il n'y a pas trente-six endroits où sa sœur pourrait se cacher. Et bien qu'elle ait placé un sort de sang sur la maison, Zelena ne restera pas enfermée pour toujours chez elle, aussi cette solution n'est que provisoire en attendant qu'elle trouve un moyen de tenir Rumple éloigné pour de bon. Quant à Robin, il a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, ayant toute confiance en elle.

Sa sœur pénètre dans la cuisine et vient lentement s'asseoir en face d'elle. Son regard est un mélange de mépris et de méfiance.

« Où est Henry ? » demande Regina.

« Quelle partie ? » répond Zelena.

Regina hausse les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« De quelle partie tu parles ? Si c'est sa tête, elle est dans la salle de bains, et j'ai dispersé ses bras et ses jambes dans toutes les chambres... »

Regina manque de s'étrangler avec son café. Elle est à deux doigts d'envoyer une boule de feu en plein sur le visage arrogant de sa sœur avant de remarquer son sourire en coin et son air amusé. Elle se détend instantanément.

« Quel sens de l'humour, » lance t-elle sarcastiquement. « Je suis morte de rire. »

« Si seulement c'était vrai... » réplique Zelena. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas touché à ton précieux fils. Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà loin... Il est en train de chercher je ne sais quel livre dans sa chambre. »

Henry entre dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Regina remarque aussitôt son livre de contes qu'il tient sous son bras. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise juste à côté de Zelena, laquelle le couve d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Regina remarque qu'il semble chercher une histoire en particulier vu la manière dont il tourne les pages.

« Dis, tante Zelena ? » finit-il par dire.

C'est au tour de sa sœur de manquer de s'étrangler.

« Comment m'as-tu appelée ? » s'écrie t-elle.

Son air scandalisé amuse Henry.

« Tante Zelena... c'est toi qui m'a dit de t'appeler comme ça, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Zelena se mort la lèvre. Regina est certaine qu'elle regrette d'avoir dit ça, et se souvient qu'elle l'a fait au moment où elle tentait de le tuer. Elle est satisfaite de constater qu'Henry fait son possible pour être aimable.

« Si ça ne te convient pas, je peux t'appeler autrement, » reprend t-il.

« J'aimerais mieux que tu ne m'appelles pas du tout, » rétorque t-elle.

Regina lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

« ...du moins, pour l'instant, » ajoute t-elle avec réticence.

Henry baisse la tête, un peu déçu. Zelena ne semble pas prête à faire beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui. Cela n'étonne pas le moins du monde Regina. En réalité, elle considère le fait qu'elle soit descendue prendre le petit-déjeuner comme étant un exploit.

Cependant, le garçon ne se laisse pas impressionner et repart à la charge.

« Tu savais que tu étais dans mon livre ? »

La sorcière hausse les sourcils.

« Ton livre ? »

« Oui, mon livre de contes. Tous les habitants de Storybrooke sont dedans. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il pousse vers elle le livre ouvert à la page qui parle d'Oz. Intriguée, Zelena s'en saisit et semble stupéfaite de se reconnaître. Cependant, elle remet vite en place son masque de froideur.

« Ce dessin ne me ressemble pas du tout, » remarque t-elle avec mépris.

« Ah oui ? » Regina jette un coup d'œil. « Moi, je trouve que c'est ton portrait craché... »

Mais Zelena ne semble plus l'écouter. Elle tourne frénétiquement les pages et Regina comprend bien vite ce qu'elle cherche. Ses yeux bleus brillent lorsqu'elle tombe finalement sur une illustration de Cora.

« C'est elle ? Notre mère ? »

Regina hoche la tête. Sur cette image, Cora porte ses vêtements de Reine de Cœur et siège dans son palais au Pays des Merveilles. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, c'est la partie de l'histoire où elle a abandonné Jefferson aux griffes de sa mère.

Zelena referme brusquement le livre et se lève. Elle serre l'ouvrage contre elle.

« Est-ce que je peux... te l'emprunter ? » demande t-elle à Henry.

Les mots semblent lui écorcher la bouche quand elle les prononce et mettre sa fierté de côté doit représenter un effort considérable pour elle, cependant Henry acquiesce avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Zelena quitte la pièce et disparaît à l'étage.

« Elle a été plutôt...sympa, non ? Tu sais, maman, je crois vraiment qu'elle peut changer, » lance l'adolescent.

« Je l'espère, Henry, je l'espère vraiment... »

Mais elle même n'y croit qu'à moitié. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle a apprise, c'est que rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance.

oOo

Zelena entre précipitamment dans sa chambre, le livre d'Henry toujours serré contre elle. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et s'empresse de l'ouvrir. Elle qui voulait des informations sur sa mère, elle a devant elle la parfaite solution pour en trouver. Demander à Regina aurait été plus simple, mais elle est bien trop fière pour ça. Et elle lui en veut toujours d'avoir ruiné son voyage dans le temps. Elle lui en veut toujours d'exister, en fait.

Henry avait raison : tous les habitants de Storybrooke sont décrits. Elle doit reconnaître que c'est plutôt amusant de voir sa propre histoire. Bien sûr, son abandon n'y figure pas, ni sa jeunesse. Les périodes les plus douloureuses de sa vie.

De même, le livre ne lui apprend rien d'autre que ce qu'elle sait déjà sur sa sœur. Ainsi, sa vie avant qu'elle devienne Reine est complètement passée sous silence.

Zelena est déçue. Sa sœur prétend toujours qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa vie, aussi elle aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait la richesse, le pouvoir, absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait. Alors qu'elle, Zelena, n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la tristesse qui s'était muée en colère et en jalousie au fil des années, jusqu'à la rendre complètement verte.

Les pages sur Cora sont plus intéressantes. Zelena ne savait pas que Regina l'avait exilée au Pays des Merveilles mais encore une fois, le livre ne précise pas pourquoi.

Agacée pour de bon, elle referme le livre. Bien qu'il offre des descriptions assez précises, il ne s'attarde jamais sur les sentiments des personnages, en particulier des méchants et elle trouve ça un peu injuste.

Henry repasse une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'elle est allongée et somnole.

« Maman a du partir, » lance t-il. « David a appelé, il y a une urgence apparemment. »

Zelena se redresse, intriguée.

« Et elle t'a laissé seul ici ? Avec moi ? » s'esclaffe t-elle. « Elle n'a pas peur que je te fasse du mal ? »

Henry hausse les épaules.

« Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, » affirme t-il.

La sorcière est stupéfaite de la confiance que lui porte le gamin alors qu'elle a tenté de le tuer à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, elle admet que c'est assez plaisant de ne pas être fuie comme si elle avait la peste.

« Alors ? Tu as regardé le livre ? »

Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit et saisit l'ouvrage.

« Oui. »

« Et tu en as pensé quoi ? »

Elle hésite un peu avant de répondre.

« Il est incomplet. Toute mon histoire n'y apparaît pas. Et en plus, il me fait passer pour une folle assoiffée de sang. »

Henry fronce les sourcils, pas très convaincu.

« Je suis plus que ça, » reprend t-elle. « Je suis peut-être une garce, mais j'ai mes raisons. »

« C'est à cause de ma mère ? C'est pour ça que tu es méchante ? Parce que tu la détestes ? »

La discussion prend une tournure que Zelena n'apprécie pas du tout, et même si Henry semble s'en rendre compte, il continue sur sa lancée.

« Maman détestait Mary Margaret, avant. Elle a plusieurs fois essayé de la tuer, même. Mais maintenant elle a changé, et elles s'entendent plutôt bien... Enfin, la plupart du temps. Peut-être que tu aussi, tu pourras t'entendre avec elle, un jour. Et en plus, c'est ta sœur. »

Il y a tant d'espoir dans les yeux d'Henry que Zelena n'a pas le courage de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée, c'est à dire qu'elle ne sera jamais amie avec Regina.

« Si tu veux, je peux te raconter des histoires qui ne sont pas dans le livre. Celle de Whale, par exemple. Tu savais que c'était le Dr. Frankenstein ? »

Zelena hausse les épaules. Après tout, si cela peut faire plaisir au gamin...

oOo

Regina arrive au poste de police à peine trois minutes après que David l'ait appelée, juste le temps de prévenir Henry et de se téléporter.

Elle rejoint Snow et David à l'intérieur.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Henry n'est pas avec toi ? » s'enquit Snow.

« Non, il est resté à la maison. »

« Avec Zelena, je présume, » poursuit David d'un ton laissant clairement entendre son mécontentement.

« Oui, et alors ? Je vous l'ai dit, tout ira bien. » s'agace Regina. « Je croyais qu'il y avait une urgence ? Et où sont Emma et son manchot de petit-ami ? »

David grimace à l'emploi du terme « petit-ami » mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

« C'est là le problème. Figure toi que le portail temporel de Zelena s'est activé et que Emma et Hook ont disparu. »

« Quoi ?! Vous en êtes sûrs ?»

Snow hausse les épaules.

« On est sûrs de rien, mais on pense qu'ils sont tombés dedans étant donné qu'on a plus de nouvelles d'eux et qu'ils ne répondent pas au téléphone. »

Elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Mais c'est une catastrophe ! » explose Regina. « S'ils sont vraiment tombés dans ce portail, ils risquent de modifier le passé et de compromettre notre existence à tous ! Et connaissant votre fille et l'autre bon à rien, c'est certainement ce qui va se produire ! »

« Calme toi, Regina, » intime David. « Emma est intelligente, elle trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir et de revenir. Quant à Hook... Heureusement pour lui, il est avec elle. »

Regina constate que malgré ses belles paroles, il dissimule mal son inquiétude.

« Le plus urgent est de découvrir comment le portail a été activé, » reprend t-il. « Et à notre connaissance, une seule personne à Storybrooke voulait remonter le temps... »

« Si tu accuses Zelena, tu te trompes complètement, » rétorque Regina. « Elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs et n'a pas bougé de chez moi. »

« Tu en es absolument sûre ? » dit Snow. « Elle a pu échapper à ta surveillance pendant une heure ou deux. »

« C'est impossible. Et de toute façon, elle n'a plus son collier. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas pu activer le portail puisque toute sa magie est à l'intérieur. »

« Donc, nous sommes dans une impasse, » se désespère Snow.

Regina fronce les sourcils, soudain frappée par une évidence. Qui voulait tuer Zelena ? Qui était prêt à tout pour y arriver, même à faire quelque chose de stupide ?

« Gold. »

Snow, qui était partie se réfugier dans les bras de son mari, se tourne vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Gold. Il savait sans doute que j'avais rangé le collier dans mon caveau. Il a certainement voulu le détruire dans l'espoir que ça tuerait Zelena, sauf que ça a libéré sa magie... »

« ...et c'est ce qui a activé le portail, » termine David. « Ça se tient, mais on a rien pour le prouver. »

« Évidemment, » grimace Regina. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus urgent. On devrait tous être en train de prier pour que Hook et Emma rentrent sans avoir causé de dégâts. »

« Mais comment feront-ils ? » demande Snow.

« La chose la plus intelligente à faire serait d'aller voir Rumplestiltskin, » répond Regina.

« Avec lui, tout a un prix, » rétorque David. « Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il réclame quelque chose comme la magie d'Emma en échange de son aide. »

Regina, qui s'était servi un café, recrache brusquement le liquide qu'elle avait dans la bouche, paniquée à l'entente du mot « magie ».

« Je dois y aller tout de suite ! Prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau, mais il y a une autre urgence. »

Elle se téléporte jusque son caveau et se met à fouiller les coffres, retourne les tiroirs et jette à terre les bibelots jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle est venue chercher, un objet qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle voulait trouver quelque chose qui confirme son lien de sang avec Zelena. Au passage, elle récupère le collier de la sorcière, dont l'émeraude est brisée en mille morceaux.

Soulagée, elle se téléporte une nouvelle fois et atterrit devant sa maison. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte, monte les marches quatre à quatre et bondit dans la chambre de sa sœur, qui est assise sur son lit et discute tranquillement avec Henry.

« Zelena, donne moi ton bras ! » s'exclame t-elle.

« Quoi ? » réplique sa sœur, sans comprendre.

« Ton bras, donne le moi ! Vite ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle le saisit et enfile le bracelet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! »

Cette fois, Zelena est vraiment en colère.

« L'autre abruti qui veut ta mort a détruit ton collier pensant que ça te détruirait aussi. Seulement, ça a libéré tes pouvoirs et ton portail temporel s'est activé. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, elle sort l'émeraude brisée de sa poche et la lui montre.

« ...Quel rapport avec ça ? » s'agace Zelena en montrant le bracelet.

« Tes pouvoirs ne sont plus enfermés dans ton collier, tu les as sans doute donc récupérés. Ce bracelet te les retirera. »

Zelena ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme aussitôt. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais pas remarqué que ta magie était revenue, » reprend Regina.

La sorcière garde le silence. A quoi bon nier une évidence ? Regina ne sait pas exactement quand sa sœur a récupéré ses pouvoirs, mais ce dont elle est certaine, c'est que seule la présence d'Henry l'a dissuadée de faire quelque chose de stupide. S'enfuir, par exemple.

« Alors... le portail a vraiment été activé ? » interroge timidement Henry, pouvant sentir la tension entre les deux femmes.

« Oui, » soupire Regina. « Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Emma et Hook soient tombés dedans. »

La mâchoire de Zelena se crispe. Elle doit certainement regretter que son portail ait été utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ou bien qu'elle n'ait pas été assez rapide pour sauter dedans et accomplir sa vengeance.

Henry baisse les yeux, peiné. Regina le serre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais Emma, non ? C'est la Sauveuse. Elle reviendra. »

Il hoche lentement la tête et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Zelena le regarde s'éloigner, toujours sans un mot, le regard inexpressif.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'Emma revienne, » lance Regina, menaçante.

Zelena ricane, méprisante.

« Tu te trompes de cible, sœurette. Si Rumple n'avait pas eu la _brillante_ idée de détruire mon collier, mon portail ne se serait pas activé et la Sauveuse serait encore là, à roucouler avec son pirate. »

Les poings de Regina se crispent et elle sort de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle, sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur. Cela la tue de l'admettre, mais elle a raison. Il va falloir qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec Gold.

oOo

Zelena attend que Regina ait quitté la pièce pour laisser éclater sa colère. Son portail s'est activé et elle n'a pas pu l'emprunter, et le savoir la rend folle. De plus, le fait que deux idiots l'aient utilisé à sa place rend la pilule encore plus difficile à avaler. Et pour couronner le tout, sa sœur lui a mis un bracelet qui la prive complètement de ses pouvoirs magiques.

Elle essaye de le retirer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'est peine perdue. Elle maudit aussitôt Regina et regrette de ne pas s'être enfuie lorsqu'elle le pouvait encore.

En réalité, ses pouvoirs sont revenus une trentaine de minutes avant que Regina aille voler au secours des Charming, cependant la magie qui parcourait ses veines était si ténue qu'elle n'y a tout d'abord pas prêté attention. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'Henry lui racontait une quelconque anecdote sur Snow White qu'elle a ressenti un puissant souffle magique se répandre en elle, tel une coulée de lave qui brûle tout sur son passage.

Après réflexion, elle se dit que c'est sûrement le moment où le portail s'est refermé.

Son premier réflexe aurait été de s'enfuir sur-le-champ si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tard que quelques obstacles gênaient sa fuite, en premier lieu Henry. L'endormir pour quelques heures était largement dans ses compétences, cependant elle ne tenait pas vraiment à s'en prendre au jeune garçon, lui qui semblait être le seul à lui faire confiance. En plus, Regina l'aurait traquée sans relâche si elle avait osé blesser son précieux fils.

Et de toute manière, elle admettant qu'elle se serait enfuie, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait pas oublié que Rumple la voulait morte. Peut-être même avait-il placé un quelconque sort autour de la maison l'avertissant si elle quittait la propriété...

Toutes ces raisons l'ont poussée à ne rien tenter, du moins pas tant qu'Henry serait là. Elle n'a de toute façon pas eu le temps de préparer un plan d'évasion puisque sa sœur a débarqué quelques minutes plus tard.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouve complètement coincée, sa puissante magie que même Rumplestiltskin semblait craindre complètement étouffée par un ridicule bracelet en cuir.

Soudain, le livre d'Henry, qui est resté sur le bord de son lit, se met à briller d'une lumière aveuglante pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal. Surprise, Zelena le saisit et découvre avec stupeur que ce qui était écrit dedans à complètement disparu. Ne restent que des pages vierges.

Elle se mord la lèvre. C'est désormais certain, la Sauveuse et le pirate ont bouleversé le cours des choses. Peut-être en empêchant un événement important de se produire. N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle même avait voulu faire ? Tuer Eva pour l'empêcher de dénoncer sa mère au Roi Leopold ?

Elle se lève et sort de sa chambre, s'assurant au passage que Regina n'est pas dans les parages. Puis, sans même frapper, elle entre dans celle d'Henry, lequel hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, elle lui montre le livre ouvert.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » s'exclame t-il.

« La Sauv... Ta mère a sans doute causé quelques interférences dans le bon déroulement de l'histoire, » répond t-elle.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit trouver la situation drôle ou franchement inquiétante. Parce que, vu la tête d'Henry, on dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir.

« Plus que quelques interférences, » reprend t-il. « Parce que pour que toute l'histoire s'efface, elle a dû bouleverser un événement majeur. Sans lequel rien de ce qui n'est dans le livre n'aurait pu se produire, ou du moins pas de la même façon. »

Il fronce les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Zelena remarque que Regina fait exactement la même tête quand elle réfléchit.

« Peut-être quelque chose qui se produit au début du livre. Le point de départ de toute l'histoire, » propose t-elle.

Les yeux d'Henry s'illuminent, avant de s'assombrir brusquement.

« Tu as raison... Je crois avoir trouvé. »

Il marque une pause.

« Je crois bien que ma mère et Hook ont empêché mes grands-parents de se rencontrer. »

« Tes grands-parents ? Tu veux dire David et Snow White ? »

« Oui. S'ils ne se rencontrent pas, alors ils ne tombent pas amoureux, et Emma ne peut pas naître. Et sans Emma, la malédiction ne peut pas être brisée... »

« Et surtout, sans Emma, tu n'existes pas, » lui fait-elle remarquer, peut-être trop brusquement puisque son visage se décompose immédiatement.

Elle craint qu'il se mette à pleurer ou à faire une crise d'hystérie alors elle ajoute rapidement :

« De toute façon, ta mère et le pirate trouveront un moyen d'arranger tout ça. Ce sont des héros, non ? Et les héros gagnent toujours. »

Elle ne cherche même pas à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. Henry lui jette un regard compatissant.

« C'est vrai. Mais tout le monde peut être un héros. Toi aussi tu gagnerais si tu en étais un. »

« Je n'ai rien d'un héros, » rétorque t-elle. « Et Regina peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. »

« C'est trop tard, » réplique t-il joyeusement. « Tu m'as aidé à trouver pourquoi tout ce qui était écrit dans le livre a disparu. Donc, par extension, tu as aidé ma mère et mes grands-parents. Les héros. »

Il se lève, et sans prévenir, l'enlace. Mal à l'aise, elle lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule.

« Merci pour ton aide en tout cas. Je dois y aller, il faut que je prévienne tout le monde de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Zelena l'entend dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortir de la maison. Elle éprouve une étrange sensation de satisfaction, et met un moment avant d'en trouver l'origine.

Parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent utile.

oOo

Regina entre brusquement dans la boutique de Gold, qui est comme à son habitude derrière le comptoir. Il ne bronche pas en la voyant débouler comme une furie et se planter juste devant lui.

« Tu es satisfait j'imagine ?! »

Elle est incapable de contenir sa colère.

« Satisfait de quoi ? » répond Gold, parfaitement calme.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu as détruit le collier de Zelena pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui ! »

La fureur de Regina semble l'amuser au plus haut point.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

La brune se retient à grand peine l'étrangler pour lui ôter son petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu étais le seul à être assez puissant pour briser les sorts de protection que j'avais placé sur mon caveau. Tu as détruit le collier pour tuer Zelena, sauf que ça a libéré sa magie et activé son portail temporel. Et maintenant, Emma et Hook ont disparu ! »

Sa voix monte dangereusement dans les aigus.

« J'en suis navré, » répond t-il simplement.

« C'est la mère de ton petit-fils ! » s'époumone Regina.

« Oh, je suis absolument désolé pour la Sauveuse... Pas pour le déchet qui l'accompagne. »

Son ton satisfait n'échappe pas à Regina, qui flaire immédiatement un mauvais coup.

« Et sache que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que détruire son collier aurait tué Zelena. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, dans ce cas ? Pour libérer sa magie ? Tu savais que ça activerait le portail et tu t'es arrangé pour que Hook tombe dedans ?! »

Gold sourit énigmatiquement. Il ne semble pas vouloir cracher le morceau.

« Si cela peut te rassurer très chère, sa disparition n'est qu'un petit... incident. »

Autrement dit, il avoue avoir détruit le collier. Cependant, Regina ne parvient pas à cerner toutes ses motivations. Qu'avait-il à gagner à ce que Zelena récupère ses pouvoirs ?

Elle pâlit lorsqu'elle comprend enfin son plan.

« Tu as bien détruit le collier pour tuer Zelena, » murmure t-elle. « Tu savais que lorsqu'elle récupérerait sa magie, elle s'enfuirait immédiatement. Tu n'aurais plus eu qu'à lui tomber dessus... »

« Toujours aussi perspicace, très chère, » ironise t-il.

« Eh bien il va falloir trouver autre chose ! » s'exclame t-elle en abattant son poing sur le comptoir. « J'ai trouvé un moyen de lui retirer sa magie et tu ne peux pas l'approcher. »

« Je sais. Très ingénieux, le sort de sang... »

Elle ouvre la bouche, estomaquée par autant d'auto-suffisance.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as essayé de t'introduire chez moi ?! Espèce de... »

« On se calme, très chère. Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu fasses pour la protéger, je finirai par avoir sa peau. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Regina sait qu'il ne plaisante pas. Cependant, elle refuse de se laisser intimider.

« Je _t'interdis_ de t'approcher de Zelena. Si tu la touches, je te... »

Elle est coupée par l'arrivée d'Henry, qui déboule à toute vitesse dans la boutique. Il est essoufflé et tient son livre de contes sous le bras.

« Maman ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Il semble inquiet.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Zelena ? » s'enquit Gold, l'œil avide.

Regina devine qu'il cherche une excuse, n'importe laquelle, pour pouvoir la tuer sans être inquiété.

« Quoi ? Zelena ? Non, pas du tout ! »

Il ouvre le livre et Regina est stupéfaite de constater que les pages sont entièrement blanches. Ce qu'elle redoutait s'est produit.

« J'en étais sûre ! Emma et Hook ont modifié quelque chose ! »

« Zelena et moi pensons qu'ils ont empêché la rencontre de David et Snow White, » reprend Henry.

« Zelena ? » remarque Gold.

Sa manie de toujours tout ramener autour de sa sœur commence sérieusement à agacer Regina.

« Oui, elle m'a aidé à trouver ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Lui aussi semble étonné que son grand-père lui pose toutes ces questions sur Zelena.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce que tu dis est vrai Henry, alors toute l'histoire risque d'être modifiée, » dit finalement Regina après quelques instants de silence.

« Si David et Snow ne se rencontrent pas, Emma ne peut pas naître, et donc elle ne peut pas briser la malédiction, » résume Henry.

« Si il y a malédiction, » réplique Regina. « Je l'ai jetée pour détruire le bonheur de Snow. Or, si elle ne tombe pas amoureuse, il n'est pas dit que je l'utiliserai. »

Elle se tourne vers Gold.

« Et si je ne l'utilise pas, tu peux faire une croix sur ton fils. J'espère que tu es content ? »

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de serrer les lèvres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons rien faire, » soupire la brune. « Cependant, puisque nous sommes encore là, les dégâts ne sont pas irréparables. »

« Peut-être qu'ils viendront te demander ton aide, grand-père ? » lance Henry.

Gold hésite avant de répondre.

« C'est probable, en effet... »

Regina, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas pour ne pas effrayer Henry, est de plus en plus inquiète. Si la route de Hook et Emma a vraiment croisé celle de Rumplestiltskin, elle ne donne pas cher de la peau du pirate...

Soudain, son portable se met à vibrer. Elle soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle lit le message.

« C'est Mary Margaret. Elle dit que Hook et Emma viennent de rentrer et que tout va bien. »

L'atmosphère se détend instantanément. Henry ouvre le livre et tous constatent que les écrits sont revenus.

« C'est bizarre, » constate le jeune garçon. « La partie qui parle de la rencontre de David et Snow White a été modifiée. En plus, certaines pages n'étaient pas là avant. »

Regina regarde le livre et fronce les sourcils. Pour elle, rien ne semble avoir changé. Puis, elle se rappelle que si Hook et Emma ont vraiment modifié le passé, il est normal que cette partie de l'histoire lui apparaisse comme étant réelle.

« Peu importe, » conclut Henry. « Je file chez Snow et David. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu viens avec moi ?

« Non, désolée. Zelena est seule depuis un moment et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Mais tu me raconteras tout en revenant, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je serai de retour dans deux heures. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue avant de filer. Regina jette un regard appuyé à Gold.

« Heureusement pour toi, cette histoire se termine bien. J'espère que tu ne tenteras rien d'autre contre ma sœur. Surtout si ça a des conséquences sur le reste de la ville. N'oublie pas que je peux à tout moment révéler à Belle que la dague que tu lui as donnée est fausse. »

Sur ces paroles, elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée violet.

oOo

Cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'Henry est parti et Zelena s'ennuie déjà. Elle est descendue dans le salon et s'est allongée dans le canapé faute d'avoir trouvé une occupation. Maintenant que s'enfuir ne fait plus partie de ses plans, elle se demande ce qu'elle pourra faire de ses journées à l'avenir. Elle se doute qu'elle sera seule la plupart du temps étant donné que Regina travaille à la mairie et que Henry retournera à l'école prochainement.

Ne trouvant toujours rien à faire, elle se met à ouvrir tous les placards du salon. Elle finit par débusquer un vieil album photo qui ne semble plus avoir été ouvert depuis un certain temps. En tournant les pages, elle se rend vite compte qu'il est consacré à Henry, depuis son adoption jusqu'à ses dix ans environ. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être jalouse en constatant à quel point le garçon a été choyé et aimé. Elle en est certaine, si elle était dans la Forêt Enchantée, sa peau serait devenue verte.

C'est alors que la porte de la maison s'ouvre. Quelques instants plus tard, Regina entre dans le salon et paraît étonnée de la trouver là. Puis, ses yeux se posent sur l'album qui est toujours grand ouvert sur ses genoux. Zelena est certaine que sa sœur va lui faire une réflexion et lui interdire de fouiller de ses affaires. Cependant, elle n'en fait rien. Au contraire, elle vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et et fixe les photos d'un air nostalgique.

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, » annonce t-elle d'une voix neutre. « Emma et Hook sont revenus. Henry est avec eux chez David et Snow. »

Elle ne répond rien. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit se sentir heureuse ou non. Elle suppose que oui, pour Henry... Parce que malgré tout, elle a été un peu touchée par sa tristesse.

Mais juste un peu.

« Il m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé à découvrir ce qui était arrivé au livre. »

Zelena hausse les épaules. Elle aurait préféré qu'Henry ne la mentionne pas. Maintenant, Regina va s'imaginer qu'elle est en passe de devenir gentille.

« Il semble bien t'aimer, » reprend la brune. « Il pense que tu peux changer. Peut-être plus que moi. Il n'est pas le Véritable Croyant pour rien. »

« Peut-être qu'il se trompe, » la contredit Zelena.

Regina sourit tristement.

« Il se trompe rarement. »

Elle saisit l'album et l'ouvre à la dernière page. La dernière photo les représente tous les deux, souriants. Henry semble beaucoup plus petit et plus enfantin qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Quant à Regina, à part ses cheveux qui sont plus longs maintenant, elle a relativement peu changé.

« Environ un mois après que cette photo ait été prise, Mary Margaret a donné le livre de contes à Henry. Après ça, il a commencé à me rejeter. Il ne voulait plus passer de temps avec moi et disait à qui voulait bien l'écouter que j'étais l'Evil Queen de son livre. »

« Et il avait raison. »

Regina hoche la tête.

« Tu vois ? Il ne s'est pas trompé en pensant que j'étais... maléfique. Mais il m'a donné une seconde chance. Plusieurs, même. Il m'a aidée à être gentille. Et s'il pense que tu peux l'être toi aussi, alors il a raison. »

Zelena est plus touchée par ces paroles qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Pour la première fois, elle se demande si changer ne serait pas si mal que ça. Prendre cette seconde chance que Regina lui a proposée. Mais, aussitôt, elle refoule cette idée au fond d'elle, laissant sa fierté reprendre le dessus.

Sa sœur n'insiste pas et reprend l'album au début.

« C'est Henry, environ une semaine après que je l'aie adopté. J'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas savoir l'élever correctement. Il faut dire que Mère ne m'avait pas donné un très bon exemple... »

Elle soupire et ses yeux se couvrent d'un voile de tristesse. Zelena a envie de lui demander plus de détails sur Cora, mais s'abstient.

Regina passe ainsi les deux heures suivantes à parcourir l'album et à lui raconter des anecdotes sur Henry. Son amour pour son fils transparaît à chacune de ses paroles, si bien que Zelena en vient à se demander ce que ça fait, d'être aimé.

Elle est si absorbée par ce que lui raconte sa sœur qu'elle ne remarque pas que Henry est revenu avant qu'il s'assoie sur le canapé d'en face.

« Emma et Hook vont bien ? » s'enquit Regina.

« Oui, ils sont juste un peu secoués. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ils ont d'abord aperçu la lumière que faisait le portail et se sont approchés pour voir ce que c'était. C'est là qu'Emma a été aspirée dedans, et Hook l'a suivie pour ne pas la laisser seule. »

Il se lance alors dans un long récit sur toutes leurs aventures dans la Forêt Enchantée et comment ils ont finalement réussi à réunir Snow et David après avoir malencontreusement empêché leur rencontre.

« Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, ils seraient revenus dans le présent un instant seulement après leur départ et nous ne nous serions pas aperçus de leur absence. Emma pense que c'est parce que sa magie n'était pas entièrement revenue qu'il y a eu un décalage lorsqu'elle a activé le portail, » achève t-il.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien, » lance Zelena, sarcastique.

Henry penche la tête, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

« Pas tout à fait... Lorsqu'Emma était enfermée dans une cellule de ton château, maman, elle a rencontré une autre prisonnière qui devait être exécutée à l'aube. Quand elle s'est échappée, elle l'a délivrée aussi. Selon Hook, la laisser dans le passé risquait de causer des problèmes, alors ils l'ont ramenée avec eux dans le présent. Elle est en état de choc alors ils l'ont transportée à l'hôpital. »

Regina pince les lèvres, soucieuse. Zelena sait qu'elle se demande laquelle de ses victimes il s'agit.

« Il fallait se douter qu'Emma ne pourrait s'empêcher de jouer les héros, » soupire t-elle. « Néanmoins, elle a eu raison de la ramener ici. Qui sait quelles catastrophes elle aurait pu causer. »

Zelena se demande quelle tête cette inconnue fera lorsqu'elle se retrouvera face à l'Evil Queen. Et Regina doit certainement penser la même chose bien qu'elle ne le montre pas.

Henry se détend et poursuit d'un ton plus léger :

« Au fait, Snow et David m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils fêtaient la naissance de leur fils demain soir au Granny's. C'est là qu'ils annonceront son prénom. »

Regina hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Il est presque huit heures, je vais préparer le dîner. Tu veux bien m'aider, Zelena ? »

La concernée hausse les sourcils, étonnée que sa sœur lui demande son aide, bien que vu le ton que la brune a employé, cela ressemble plus à un ordre. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Puisqu'il le faut vraiment... »

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie ! La deuxième étant déjà écrite, elle arrivera sans faute ce week-end (probablement dimanche). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie de cette fanfiction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aidée de sa sœur, qui s'est d'ailleurs montrée plutôt douée, Regina a préparé le repas sous le regard bienveillant d'Henry qui semblait ravi de les voir partager un semblant de coopération.

Le dîner se passe plutôt bien, animé surtout par le jeune garçon qui s'efforce de faire la conversation. Zelena se montre même assez aimable et Regina commence vraiment à espérer pouvoir faire basculer sa sœur du côté des héros. Elle ne lui a pas parlé de sa conversation avec Rumple, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Elle grimace en songeant au fait qu'il ait tenté de s'introduire dans la maison et craint qu'il ne trouve un moyen de briser le sort de sang.

Henry la tire de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui demande la permission de monter dans sa chambre. Regina la lui donne aussitôt et débarrasse la table. Cette fois, Zelena l'aide sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui demander.

« Au fait, tu ne sors pas avec ton homme des bois ce soir ? » s'enquit-elle.

Regina grimace, n'aimant pas que Robin soit qualifié « d'homme des bois » mais ne relève pas.

« Non, pas ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis capable de rester seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller tout le temps. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »

Zelena semble agacée, comme si elle pensait que la brune restait à la maison uniquement pour garder un œil sur elle.

« Peut-être parce que j'avais envie de rester avec toi, » répond t-elle finalement.

Zelena la dévisage, les yeux ronds. Puis, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, si petit que Regina se demande si elle ne l'a pas imaginé.

« Tu ne me détestes plus alors ? »

Regina est si surprise qu'elle manque de lâcher la tasse de café qu'elle s'est servie. La question lui semble si enfantine, et l'entendre dans la bouche de Zelena l'étonne au plus haut point.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détestée. Enfin... Peut-être un peu. Mais c'est toi qui m'a détestée la première, je te rappelle. »

Zelena baisse la tête et soupire.

« C'est vrai. J'étais jalouse. Je voulais être à ta place. »

Ses yeux bleus la scrutent, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas les haïr ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Qui ça ? » s'étonne Regina.

« Snow White. David. Emma Swan. Ils t'ont tout pris, et toi tu es amie avec eux. »

Regina prend son temps avant de répondre. Que dire ? Son « amitié » avec les Charming n'est pas si vieille que ça. Après tout, i peine plus d'un an, elle a tenté d'anéantir Snow et le reste de la ville avec le détonateur. Et avant ça, elle prévoyait de tous les tuer avec l'aide de Cora.

« C'est vrai. Je les haïssais, avant. Mais plus maintenant. Parce que j'ai appris à pardonner. Et franchement, je ne suis pas innocente non plus. Dans notre guerre, les torts étaient partagés. »

« Et Emma Swan ? Tu es contente qu'elle soit revenue ? »

Regina est déroutée par la question.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Si elle avait disparu pour de bon, tu aurais eu Henry pour toi toute seule. Et tu devrais la haïr, elle plus que tous les autres. Elle a brisé ta malédiction et t'a volé ton fils. »

« Pourquoi tout est-il toujours question de haine avec toi ? »

Zelena hausse les épaules. Regina se demande avec tristesse si sa sœur avait un jour connu autre chose dans sa vie.

« Je la détestais, au début. Je pensais qu'elle me volait l'amour d'Henry. Mais à Neverland, nous avons du coopérer pour le sauver. Nos rapports se sont apaisés, et même si elle m'agace parfois, je pense pouvoir la considérer comme mon amie. »

La rousse la fixe encore quelques instants, puis hoche la tête, comme si la réponse lui convenait, mais n'ajoute rien.

« Dans la Forêt Enchantée, tu as dit que Cora était morte, » reprend t-elle après une minute de silence. « Comment ? »

Regina passe la main dans ses cheveux. Des souvenirs peu agréables émergent aussitôt de sa mémoire. Raconter toute l'histoire serait trop long – et trop douloureux – alors elle décide d'être évasive.

« Rumplestiltskin était mourant et s'est servi de Mary Margaret pour la tuer. Il lui a dit d'utiliser une bougie qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, si en échange elle en prenait une autre. Elle a empoisonné le cœur de notre mère et m'a... manipulée pour que je le remette dans sa poitrine. »

Elle baisse la tête pour ne pas que Zelena voie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

« Et tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ? Ils étaient _amants_, avant qu'elle épouse mon père. »

Dire que Zelena est choquée serait un euphémisme. Elle semble écœurée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Amants ? Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui. Mais elle a renoncé à lui pour se marier avec mon père et accéder au pouvoir. »

Sa sœur se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête, dégoûtée.

« Pourquoi cela t'affecte t-il autant ? » s'étonne la brune.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi Rumple t'a choisie _toi_ pour jeter sa malédiction, alors que j'étais de toute évidence beaucoup plus puissante ? »

Regina fait mine de réfléchir.

« Parce que tu étais détestable ? » ironise t-elle.

Zelena lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non. Pour que je la lance, il aurait fallu que je sacrifie le cœur de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. »

Regina se demande bêtement quel cœur sa sœur n'a pas été capable d'écraser avant de comprendre le fond du problème.

« Non... Tu veux dire... Toi et Rumple ? »

Elle étouffe un rire quand elle croise le regard vexé de Zelena.

« Tu peux rire, mais tu n'es pas mieux, avec ton homme des bois. »

« Excuse moi, c'est juste... inattendu. » Elle marque une pause, hésitant à poser une question que la sorcière risquerait de mal prendre. « Et... tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Zelena ne répond pas mais rougit furieusement.

« Même en sachant qu'il veut te tuer ? Qu'il a _failli_ te tuer ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et rougit un peu plus.

« Je n'y peux rien, » se défend t-elle. « C'est... incontrôlable. Encore plus que ma jalousie. »

Regina hoche la tête, compréhensive. Elle comprend maintenant que le fait que Rumplestiltskin l'ait choisie a très certainement joué un grand rôle dans la haine que Zelena lui portait.

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, » annonce cette dernière.

« Bonne nuit, » répond Regina qui songe à faire de même, sa journée n'ayant encore une fois rien eu de reposant.

« ...Bonne nuit, » lance Zelena après une hésitation avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

Aussitôt arrivée dans sa chambre, Zelena s'écroule sur son lit. Elle se demande ce qu'il lui a pris de raconter toutes ces choses à Regina. Après tout, elle censée la détester. Ou plutôt _était_ censée la détester, parce que, si elle met sa fierté de côté, elle est obligée d'admettre que la compagnie de sa sœur ne lui est pas tellement pénible. Pas du tout, en fait. C'est même tout le contraire. Elle a trouvé agréable – même très agréable – d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sans que cela tourne mal. Même s'il s'agit de Regina, cette sœur qu'elle a tant haïe par le passé.

Elle s'endort quelques minutes plus tard.

Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle se retrouve devant la maison. Elle essaie de retourner à l'intérieur, mais se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus bouger. Ses pieds sont comme collés au sol. Soudain, Rumplestiltskin apparaît et s'approche d'elle, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Il plonge la main dans sa poitrine et lui arrache le cœur, qu'il brandit comme un trophée.

« J'ai promis à mon fils que je vengerai sa mort. Et Rumplestiltskin tient toujours ses promesses. »

Cora apparaît alors à ses côtés. Elle la fixe d'un air dédaigneux.

« Regarde toi. Tu es si faible. Si inutile. Quand je te vois, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir abandonnée. »

Elle essaie de hurler mais son cri reste bloqué dans sa gorge. Rumple éclate d'un rire malveillant et écrase son cœur, le réduisant en poussière, sous le regard satisfait de Cora.

Zelena se réveille en hurlant. Elle tremble de partout. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Regina bondit dans sa chambre, une boule de feu à la main. Elle balaye la pièce du regard.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai cru que Rumplestiltskin... »

Elle n'achève pas sa phrase et éteint sa boule de feu. Elle s'approche de Zelena et s'assoit sur le lit.

« Ce n'est rien. C'était juste... un cauchemar, » lance Zelena.

Elle tente de cacher le tremblement de sa voix mais n'y parvient pas.

« Un cauchemar ? »

« Rumple m'arrachait le cœur et l'écrasait juste... juste devant moi. Et Co... Cora était là aussi et elle... elle l'a laissé faire. Elle disait qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir... abandonnée. »

Elle craque et fond en sanglots. Regina la prend délicatement dans ses bras et Zelena s'agrippe à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleure, pleure encore et encore. Sa fierté lui souffle qu'elle devrait avoir honte d'être si faible devant Regina, mais cette fois elle n'en a que faire et se contente de s'accrocher encore un peu plus à sa sœur.

« Tout va bien, » lui souffle t-elle.

« Non, » réplique t-elle d'une voix faible. « J'ai été abandonnée. Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai rien du tout. »

Regina lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« C'est faux. Tu m'as moi. Je suis ta sœur. Je suis ta famille. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Elle s'allonge à côté d'elle.

« Dors, maintenant. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Trop épuisée pour protester, Zelena se contente de hocher la tête et ferme les yeux, plus paisible qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Sans doute parce qu'elle se sent protégée. Aimée.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveille, Regina n'est plus là. Elle s'étire longuement et jette un regard à l'horloge fixée sur le mur pour constater qu'il est dix heures du matin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à descendre, elle repense à son état de faiblesse de la veille et se demande comment agir avec sa sœur à présent. Elle ne peut plus prétendre la détester, pas alors qu'elle s'est accrochée à elle avec tant de force hier. Pas alors que Regina l'a réconfortée comme une mère l'aurait fait. Ou une grande sœur. Avec une grimace, elle constate que les rôles ont été inversés.

Arrivée en bas, elle constate rapidement qu'Henry est seul. Assis dans la cuisine, il boit un chocolat chaud.

« Bonjour ! » lance t-il.

Elle lui envoie un petit signe de tête en guise de réponse et s'assoit en face de lui.

« Regina n'est pas là ? » s'étonne t-elle.

« Non, elle est partie il y a une heure environ. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Robin. Je dois les retrouver au Granny's ce soir. »

Sans qu'elle sache l'expliquer, Zelena est un peu déçue. Cependant, elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

« Au fait, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier, mais je pensais que c'était mon imagination alors je me suis rendormi. »

« Euh... c'était moi, » avoue t-elle, gênée. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. Rien d'important. »

« Oh. »

Henry accepte l'explication sans sourciller, mais Zelena voit bien qu'il n'a pas l'air très convaincu.

« On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour aujourd'hui ! » lance t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Je ne peux pas sortir de la maison, je te rappelle. »

« Grand-père n'oserait pas te faire de mal alors que je suis avec toi, » assure Henry.

« J'en doute, » réplique Zelena.

Elle est certaine que Rumple serait prêt à tout pour avoir sa tête. Et ce n'est pas un garçon de douze ans qui pourrait l'arrêter – même s'il s'agit de son petit-fils.

« En plus, je serai incapable de me défendre. »

Ses yeux se posent sur le bracelet qu'elle n'a plus tenté de retirer. Elle a deviné que seule Regina pouvait le faire.

« J'ai une idée ! On pourrait regarder un film ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la tire par le bras jusque devant la télévision et fouille dans le tiroir du meuble sur lequel elle est posée. Il finit par en sortir un DVD et le lui montre.

« Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser... »

Zelena croit d'abord à une mauvaise blague quand elle s'aperçoit que le DVD en question s'intitule _Le Magicien d'Oz _mais remarque qu'Henry a l'air très sérieux.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais est tout de même curieuse. Cependant, alors que le film progresse, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être scandalisée en voyant à quoi ressemble la Wicked Witch.

« Elle est très laide, » fait-elle remarquer.

Henry pouffe, amusé.

« C'est sûr. C'était sûrement pour la rendre encore plus détestable. »

« On peut être détestable et avoir un physique avantageux, » réplique t-elle, un peu orgueilleuse, se trouvant bien plus jolie que cette sorcière à l'écran.

Henry la fixe et acquiesce, mais tempère cependant :

« Tu n'es pas détestable. »

Il ne décroche plus un mot jusque la fin du film, laissant Zelena songeuse. Que voulait dire Henry ? Qu'elle devenait... gentille, même inconsciemment ?

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » s'enquit-il une fois le DVD terminé.

« Dorothy est horripilante. Presque plus que celle que j'ai connu. Et ne parlons pas de la Wicked Witch... C'est un comble qu'elle porte le même titre que moi. Sinon, c'était plutôt... divertissant. »

Henry éclate de rire et insiste ensuite pour l'initier aux jeux vidéo.

« Maman n'aime pas trop que j'y joue, » explique t-il en sortant sa console. « Du coup j'évite de le faire quand je suis chez elle. Mais elle ne m'en voudra pas si je fais une exception aujourd'hui... Surtout si elle ne le sait pas, » dit-il d'un air conspirateur.

Il passe la demi-heure suivante à essayer de lui expliquer comment jouer. Zelena a tout d'abord du mal à trouver un quelconque intérêt à cette étrange machine mais une fois qu'elle en a compris le fonctionnement, doit reconnaître qu'elle s'amuse.

Si bien qu'elle ne voit pas l'après midi passer et ne cache pas sa surprise lorsqu'Henry lui annonce qu'il doit s'en aller rejoindre Regina et tous les autres au Granny's.

« Tu dormiras sans doute déjà quand on reviendra, Maman et moi, alors à demain ! »

Zelena soupire en le regardant s'en aller et s'allonge sur le canapé. Bien qu'il soit presque neuf heures du soir, elle n'éprouve pas la moindre envie de s'endormir, craignant que de nouveaux cauchemars ne reviennent peupler son sommeil. Et ce soir, Regina n'est pas là pour la rassurer. Elle se demande avec effroi comment elle a pu devenir aussi dépendante affectivement de sa sœur en à peine une journée.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle somnole, le bruit de la porte qui claque la fait sursauter. Et lorsque Regina apparaît, les yeux baignés de larmes et le regard meurtrier, elle a la très forte impression de voir sa dernière heure arriver.

oOo

Regina claque la porte du Granny's avec force. Bien sûr, bien sûr, il fallait que la prisonnière que cette idiote d'Emma ait sauvé soit la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Elle maudit dix fois cette satanée famille qui ne lui a jamais rien apporté d'autre que des ennuis et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide en ignorant les appels d'Henry.

Dans la rue voisine, elle s'adosse contre un mur et tente de refouler ses larmes, sans y parvenir. Elle sait qu'Emma ne lui a pas menti en lui disant qu'elle ignorait l'identité de Marianne, cependant elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle avait perdu Daniel par la faute de Snow, et maintenant elle perdait Robin à cause de sa fille.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Emma tombe dans ce foutu portail ?

Elle poursuit sa route d'un pas rageur et arrive chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle referme la porte avec violence et fusille Zelena du regard, qui est allongée dans le canapé.

« Tu as gagné ! » s'exclame t-elle avec colère. « Tu as détruit mon bonheur ! »

Zelena sursaute et la fixe avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? »

« L'inconnue qu'Emma a ramené du passé est la femme de Robin ! » lance t-elle furieusement.

La sorcière ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais ne semble rien trouver à dire.

« Ne cache pas ta joie, surtout, » poursuit Regina, encore plus venimeuse. « Tout ça est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée stupide de remonter le temps, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« Je... »

Regina ne parvient plus à maîtriser sa colère. Au fond d'elle même, elle sait très bien que Zelena n'est pas directement coupable, mais en cet instant elle a besoin de déverser sa haine sur quelqu'un.

« Tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis, » la coupe t-elle.

La rousse se lève, visiblement consternée par ce que lui dit Regina et s'apprête à répliquer vivement, mais encore une fois, sa sœur ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser Rumple te tuer. »

Regina regrette ses mots une seconde après les avoir prononcés en voyant la douleur et la déception dans les yeux de Zelena.

« Tu as raison, » crache t-elle hargneusement

Elle semble presque être redevenue la terrible sorcière qu'elle était dans la Forêt Enchantée.

« C'est peut-être ce que tu aurais dû faire, » achève t-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de quitter la pièce sans un autre mot.

Regina l'entend sortir précipitamment de la maison et reste plantée là. Elle se laisse glisser sur le sol, les mains tremblantes.

En cet instant, il n'y a rien d'autre au monde qu'elle hait plus qu'elle même.

Elle reste assise là de longues minutes, la tête posée sur les genoux, se maudissant d'avoir jeté de telles horreurs au visage de Zelena. Elle ne sort de sa torpeur qu'en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la maison et se planter devant elle.

« Maman ! »

Elle relève la tête, surprise de voir son fils.

« Henry ? »

« Tout le monde était inquiet et Emma m'a envoyé voir comment tu allais. »

Il balaye la pièce du regard.

« Zelena dort déjà ? »

Regina soupire.

« Non, je... Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. »

Elle résume son altercation avec sa sœur à Henry, qui la prend aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Lorsque Zelena reviendra, tu lui présenteras tes excuses et tout s'arrangera. Elle ne peut pas aller bien loin, pas vrai ? »

Regina hoche tout d'abord la tête avant de se frapper le front avec sa main. Elle se sent stupide d'être passée à côté d'une évidence.

« Gold ! »

Elle se lève brusquement.

« Viens avec moi. Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Zelena avant que ton grand-père lui mette la main dessus. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire... »

Elle les téléporte alors au Granny's, où personne ne semble avoir bougé depuis qu'elle est partie, une demi-heure plus tôt. Emma, qui est assise sur une chaise et semble rongée par la culpabilité, lui saute littéralement dessus.

« Regina, je suis vraiment déso... »

« Plus tard, » la coupe t-elle sèchement. « Nous avons un autre problème. »

Snow et David, qui étaient en pleine discussion avec Ruby, les rejoignent. Regina constate que ni Robin ni Marianne ne sont là, ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une source de distraction supplémentaire vu la situation.

« Zelena est partie de chez moi, » annonce t-elle de but en blanc.

« Qu'entends-tu exactement par « partie » ? » interroge Snow.

Regina fronce les sourcils.

« Disons que nous avons eu une petite... dispute. Mais la question n'est pas là. »

Un seul coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprend que Gold n'est pas dans le restaurant.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est, et il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve avant que Rumple n'ait le temps de la mettre en pièces. »

« Elle est peut-être retournée chez elle, dans sa ferme ? » suggère Emma.

« Ça m'étonnerait, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, » répond Regina.

Tous réfléchissent à un endroit où la sorcière aurait pu se réfugier. Soudain, les yeux d'Henry s'illuminent.

« Tu pourrais essayer un sort de localisation ! » s'exclame t-il.

« Ce serait une solution, mais je n'ai aucun objet lui appartenant. » Elle marque une pause. « A moins que... »

Elle plonge la main dans sa poche et en ressort le collier de Zelena. Elle soupire de soulagement et se félicite de ne pas l'avoir retiré de sa veste la veille.

Elle lance aussitôt le sort et le collier s'élève dans les airs. Elle se met immédiatement à le suivre suivie d'Henry et d'Emma, Snow et David étant restés au Granny's pour veiller sur Neal.

« A ton avis, où peut-il bien nous mener ? » s'enquit Emma.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répond Regina. « Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Zelena va bien. »

Elle même est la première surprise d'être aussi inquiète pour sa sœur. Elle a le sentiment que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Soudain, le collier s'arrête et retombe sur le sol.

Le cœur de Regina manque un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'ils sont devant la boutique de Gold.

oOo

Zelena sort de la maison à toute vitesse et s'éloigne dans la nuit. Sa déception se mêle à sa colère. Pourtant, elle devrait être heureuse. Elle vient de détruire le bonheur de Regina.

Mais elle n'en tire aucune satisfaction.

Sans qu'elle sache l'expliquer, elle se sent blessée. Rejetée, une nouvelle fois. Par la même personne qui lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Dans un sens, Regina est pire que Cora.

Pire, parce qu'elle lui a fait croire, lui a donné l'illusion qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner. Pourrait être sa famille. Cora, elle, ne lui avait jamais rien promis, se contentant de l'abandonner lâchement dans les bois.

Elle erre sans but précis dans Storybrooke, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle a sans cesse l'impression qu'on lui broie le cœur. Elle ne voit qu'une seule explication possible, mais refuse de l'envisager. Elle ne peut quand même pas s'être autant attachée à Regina en si peu de temps, si ? Au point qu'elle se sente si atteinte par ses paroles, sans doute prononcées sous le coup de la colère ?

Elle est sérieusement en train de songer à retourner chez sa sœur pour s'expliquer avec elle quand une voix familière interrompt le cours de ses pensées.

« Bonsoir, très chère. »

Elle a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle reçoit un puissant coup à l'arrière de la nuque et sombre dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle ne distingue rien d'autre que du noir. Affolée, elle croit avoir perdu la vue avant de comprendre qu'elle a un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle tente de bouger mais a les mains attachées dans le dos. Elle déglutit. Certains éléments se recoupent un peu trop avec son rêve à son goût.

La sentant reprendre conscience, son ravisseur lui retire le bandeau qui couvre ses yeux et la fixe, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. D'après ses souvenirs, ils sont dans l'arrière boutique de son magasin.

« Content de te revoir, » lance t-il. « C'est dommage que ce soit pour si peu de temps. »

« Je t'ai connu plus rapide, » crache Zelena. « Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? »

Rumple lui replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de frisonner.

« Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ? »

La rousse hausse les sourcils, surprise.

« Vois-tu, j'ai promis à Belle que je ne te tuerais pas... Et ta très chère sœur Regina a menacé de lui révéler que je lui avais donné une fausse dague si je t'assassinais, » révèle t-il.

Zelena ne sait plus quoi penser. Serait-il possible qu'il l'épargne malgré tout ? Mais alors, quel intérêt aurait-il eu à l'amener ici ?

« Ce que j'ai prévu pour toi est bien pire que la mort. »

Une aiguille et une fiole de potion apparaissent de nulle part dans sa main. Il plonge l'aiguille dans le liquide et la lui montre.

« Reconnais-tu ceci ? »

« C'est un charme du sommeil, » répond t-elle, les dents serrées, comprenant quel sort sera le sien.

« Exact. Cependant, je l'ai quelque peu... modifié. »

Il jubile.

« Lorsqu'il est venu me voir hier après midi, Henry m'a semblé s'être quelque peu... attaché à toi. Un simple charme du sommeil n'aurait peut-être pas résisté à l'affection qu'il portait à sa _chère tante_. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » jette t-elle, feignant d'être ennuyée.

« J'y viens. Ceci, très chère, est une version améliorée du charme du sommeil, qui ne peut être brisé que par l'amour provenant des liens du sang... »

Zelena avale brusquement sa salive. Un seul membre de sa famille est toujours en vie...

« ...l'amour fraternel, par exemple. »

« Je... tiens à Regina, » l'interrompt-elle férocement. « C'est ma sœur. Elle me réveillera. »

Et, bien qu'elle aurait aimé que c'en soit un, ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge...

« Toi, peut-être. Mais le Véritable Amour ne fonctionne que dans les deux sens. Penses-tu vraiment que Regina pourrait t'aimer alors qu'elle vient de perdre son âme sœur à cause de toi ? »

Zelena pâlit à vue d'œil.

« Je prends ça pour un non. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, très chère... »

Il lui prend la main et s'apprête à lui piquer le doigt avec l'aiguille, quand un grand fracas retentit dans le boutique, comme si quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte.

La suite est si rapide, si absurde qu'elle pense un instant être dans un nouveau cauchemar encore plus réaliste.

« Non ! »

Regina s'élance dans la pièce et repousse Rumple, qui tombe sur le sol, mais dans sa chute entraîne avec lui la brune. L'homme se relève presque aussitôt, mais Regina reste allongée par terre, inconsciente. Henry et Emma, qui étaient restés en retrait, la secouent pour la réveiller mais elle ne montre aucune réaction.

« Maman ! »

Emma se tourne vers Rumple, menaçante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

Il hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« On l'embarque à l'hôpital, » poursuit la Sauveuse. « Henry, détache Zelena. »

Le garçon s'exécute, les mains tremblantes tandis qu'Emma fait léviter Regina avec sa magie.

« Tiens, c'est drôle, elle a quelque chose sur la main... »

Zelena, déjà affaiblie par ce trop plein d'émotions, s'évanouit avec fracas en remarquant l'aiguille ironiquement plantée dans la paume de sa sœur.

Elle émerge brutalement, réveillée par des cris provenant de sa droite. Elle constate qu'elle est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête, elle aperçoit une foule massée autour du lit voisin, sur lequel se trouve Regina. Snow, David et Emma font les cent pas tandis que Rumple se tient à l'écart, le regard sombre. Whale est présent aussi et surveille avec attention les machines transmettant les signes vitaux de la brune.

Tous fixent avec espoir Henry, qui se penche pour embrasser sa mère sur le front. Rien ne se passe.

Paniqué, le jeune garçon essaie une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Mais Regina ne montre toujours aucune réaction. Pas plus lorsque Robin, certainement prévenu par les Charming, déboule dans la chambre et lui plante un baiser sur les lèvres.

Une vague d'affolement parcourt l'assistance. Furieux, Robin attrape Gold par le col et le menace :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est un charme du sommeil, qui ne lui était initialement pas destiné... »

Il coule un regard dans sa direction, et tous tournent la tête pour constater qu'elle s'est réveillée.

« C'est impossible, » réplique Snow. « Le Véritable Amour peut briser tous les sortilèges... »

Zelena se souvient alors que le sortilège en question a été modifié par Rumple, qui s'est visiblement bien gardé de leur communiquer cette information.

« Il faut agir vite, » lance Whale, les yeux plissés. « La magie est imprévisible dans ce monde, même à Storybrooke. Son rythme cardiaque diminue. Si on ne fait rien, on va la perdre d'ici quelques minutes. »

Henry s'approche de Zelena.

« Toi, tu peux essayer de la réveiller. Tu _dois_ essayer. C'est ta sœur. »

Zelena grimace et croise le regard de Rumple, qui la fixe d'un air narquois.

_Le Véritable Amour ne fonctionne que dans les deux sens._

Elle pense suffisamment tenir à Regina pour briser le sort. Mais est-ce réciproque ? Si ça ne marche pas, elle ne croit pas être assez forte pour supporter un ultime rejet.

« Henry, ça me marchera pas. Regina me déteste. »

« Non ! Elle regrettait ce qu'elle t'a dit ! »

Il lui attrape les mains.

« _Je t'en supplie_, essaie. C'est ma mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! »

Elle s'apprête à céder, émue par la détresse de son neveu. Cependant, alors qu'elle se lève, un bruit strident se fait entendre. Elle se précipite au chevet de sa sœur et pose l'oreille sur sa poitrine, où devrait battre son cœur.

A la place, elle n'entend que le silence.

Whale la repousse brusquement et fait reculer tout le monde. Plusieurs infirmières accourent et tentent de réanimer Regina durant plusieurs minutes. Sans succès.

Le médecin, l'air grave, se tourne vers eux.

« Je suis désolé. C'est fini. »

Robin sort de la pièce en gémissant comme un animal blessé. Henry fond en larmes et s'effondre sur le corps de Regina tandis qu'Emma se réfugie dans les bras de ses parents, qui ont les yeux perdus dans le vague. Même Rumple a la décence de baisser les yeux.

Une sensation de suffocation se propage le long de la gorge de Zelena, qui met plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'elle pleure.

Whale fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre, mais Zelena résiste.

« J'aimerais lui dire au revoir. »

Elle lui lance un regard digne de la Wicked Witch qu'elle était et il recule aussitôt.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit de sa sœur et lui prend la main.

« Je suis désolée, Regina. Je n'aurais pas du attendre si longtemps. J'aurais pu te sauver. »

Ses larmes tombent sur le visage endormi de la brune, qui semble paisible.

« Je voulais remonter le temps pour que notre mère me garde et avoir ce à quoi tu avais eu droit. Pour avoir une famille. Mais peut-être que j'en avais déjà une... »

Elle inspire longuement.

« Au revoir, sœurette. »

Elle l'embrasse doucement sur le front et sort à son tour de la chambre, le cœur lourd.

oOo

Regina est seule dans une pièce sombre. La seule lumière provient d'une torche enflammée au centre et son image semble reflétée à l'infini par les miroirs qui couvrent les murs. La seule sortie semble être une porte sur le mur d'en face.

Regina ne met qu'un instant à comprendre qu'elle se trouve dans le monde des limbes. Là où finissent les victimes du charme du sommeil.

Elle n'essaie même pas d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle sait très bien que seul un baiser d'Amour Véritable pourrait la sortir de là. Elle s'inquiète cependant pas trop à ce sujet. Henry la réveillera sans doute prochainement, ou même Robin.

Elle ignore depuis combien de temps elle est là. Ici, elle n'a pas la notion du temps, ce qui lui laisse tout le loisir de ressasser ses souvenirs. Ses regrets.

Elle sourit ironiquement en constatant qu'elle est finalement victime du sort qu'elle voulait autrefois infliger à Snow, puis à Emma. Et le pire est certainement qu'il ne lui était pas destiné.

Mais elle ne regrette pas pour autant de s'être « sacrifiée » pour Zelena, même si elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec l'aiguille plantée dans la main suite à sa chute.

Après tout, qui aurait pu réveiller sa sœur ?

Peut-être Henry. Zelena semblait l'apprécier, et le jeune garçon avait toute confiance en elle.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure qu'elle aurait pu réveiller la sorcière, mais elle secoue la tête. Après tout, elle devait déjà l'aimer un peu lorsqu'elle lui a sauvé la vie la première fois. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

Mais Zelena devait certainement la haïr après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et ce serait parfaitement compréhensible.

Regina sort de ses pensées en remarquant que la porte s'ouvre lentement. Soulagée, elle se précipite vers la sortie, mais est violemment repoussée en arrière quand elle tente de passer la porte.

La porte se referme, puis se rouvre, une deuxième et une troisième fois, mais Regina ne peut toujours pas sortir. Une force invisible la garde à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre.

Et quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, brusquement cette fois, elle voltige littéralement à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsqu'elle tente de la quitter.

Sonnée, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Seul un baiser d'Amour Véritable pouvait ouvrir la porte. Mais alors, pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas et restait-elle coincée ici ?

Elle flaire un mauvais coup de Rumple et émet l'hypothèse qu'il a peut-être modifié la composition du charme. Mais dans quel but ? Le rendre impossible à briser ?

Mais ça ne tenait pas debout. Le Véritable Amour pouvait rompre tous les sortilèges...

Soudainement, les flammes qui étaient contenues dans la torche semblent en sortir et se propagent dans la pièce, piégeant la brune en son centre.

Regina se sent bientôt suffoquer. La tête lui tourne et sa vision se trouble. Elle comprend avec tristesse que son heure est probablement arrivée.

Son corps devient léger comme du coton et elle a l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Henry et Robin et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'excuser auprès de sa sœur.

Elle ne sent plus la douleur. Elle ne sent plus rien du tout sinon une sensation d'apaisement et a l'impression de s'élever dans les airs.

Brusquement, elle se sent chuter et retombe lourdement au sol. La douleur explose dans sa poitrine et tout son corps semble être un brasier incandescent. En plissant les paupières, elle aperçoit au milieu des flammes que la porte est ouverte et est violemment aspirée à travers.

Elle ouvre les yeux. La pièce sombre et les flammes ont disparu, remplacées par des murs et un plafond blanc. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle constate s'être réveillée à l'hôpital de Storybrooke.

« Regina ?! Mais comment... »

Son regard croise celui choqué et surpris de Whale qui est visiblement en train de débrancher les câbles qui la relient aux machines et aux perfusions.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, Henry déboule dans la chambre, suivi de près par les Charming qui ne semblent pas en croire leurs yeux.

« Maman ! »

Son fils la prend dans ses bras et la serre de toutes ses forces.

« Doucement, Henry... Tu m'étouffes. »

Il desserre sa prise mais ne la lâche pas pour autant.

« Tu étais morte ! Ton cœur ne battait plus ! »

« Quoi ? »

Snow et David la fixent gravement tandis qu'Emma fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension totale.

« Henry et Robin ont essayé de te réveiller, » souffle t-elle. « Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné... »

« Pourtant, je suis bien là, » rétorque la brune.

« Regina ? »

Robin entre à son tour dans la chambre et ne semble pas croire ce qu'il voit. Il se précipite sur elle et l'embrasse passionnément.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru que tu étais morte... »

« Tout va bien. Je suis là, maintenant. »

David interpelle Robin :

« Alors ? Rumple a dit ce qu'il lui avait donné ? »

« Oui. Belle était furieuse quand elle a appris qu'il lui avait menti et l'a obligé à avouer. »

Il se tourne vers la brune.

« C'était bien un charme du sommeil, mais modifié de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse être brisé que par l'amour provenant des liens du sang. Voilà pourquoi ni Henry ni moi n'arrivions à te réveiller. »

Regina hoche la tête. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait passer la porte du monde des limbes. Les liens du sang...

« Mais alors... C'est forcément Zelena qui t'a réveillée ! » lance Henry.

« Zelena ? Impossible. »

Mais c'est la seule explication. A sa connaissance, elle est la seule personne de Storybrooke à partager le même sang qu'elle...

« Elle était vraiment triste quand tu es... morte. Elle pleurait. Ça ne peut être qu'elle ! » insiste le garçon.

« Et où est-elle ? » interroge Regina.

« Je ne sais pas... Elle est sûrement rentrée à la maison. »

« Je veux la voir. »

Regina fait mine de se lever mais Whale l'interrompt et la force à rester allongée.

« Vous êtes encore très faible, Regina. Le charme du sommeil vous a vidée de vos forces. Pas question que vous sortiez de cet hôpital avant au moins une semaine, » lui annonce le médecin.

La brune le fusille du regard mais acquiesce tout de même.

« Je vais rester avec toi, » dit Robin.

« Et Marianne ? »

« Elle est avec Roland. Je lui parlerai. Elle comprendra. »

Apaisée, elle repose la tête sur l'oreiller. Snow et David, après s'être longuement réjouis que cette histoire se termine bien, rentrent chez eux pour retrouver Neal dont ils avaient confié la garde à Ruby. Emma les suit peu de temps après et Henry s'en va également après lui avoir promis de passer la voir tous les jours. Il ne tient pas à rester chez les Charming au milieu des pleurs de Neal et l'informe qu'il compte retourner à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Zelena, ce que Regina approuve. Elle ne sait pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouve sa sœur, mais elle n'aura sans doute pas envie de rester seule.

oOo

Zelena est abasourdie par ce que vient de lui dire Henry. D'après lui, Regina se serait réveillée grâce à elle.

« Mais elle était déjà morte quand je lui ai dit au revoir... » proteste t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on pensait tous, mais il faut croire qu'elle ne l'était pas, » rétorque Henry.

Il a l'air pleinement satisfait.

« Maintenant, tu ne peux plus dire que tu la détestes, » poursuit-il l'air malicieux.

Zelena acquiesce, songeuse, ajoutant mentalement que Regina ne la déteste pas non plus, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu briser le sortilège. Cette pensée la réchauffe étrangement.

En voyant Henry déposer ses affaires dans le salon, elle hausse les sourcils.

« Tu ne retournes pas chez Snow et David en attendant que Regina sorte de l'hôpital ? »

« Non. Avec l'arrivée de Neal, l'appartement commence à être un peu petit. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être réveillé par des pleurs toutes les deux heures. »

Elle sent qu'il ne lui dit pas tout mais ne proteste pas.

Les jours qui suivent sont agréablement paisibles. Henry passe tout son temps avec elle – Zelena a finalement compris qu'il rechigne à la laisser seule – sauf quand il va rendre visite à Regina, une fois par jour. Il lui demande à chaque fois de l'accompagner, mais elle refuse. Elle ne sait pas si Rumplestiltskin a définitivement renoncé à la tuer et ne préfère pas prendre de risques, bien qu'apparemment Belle ait menacé de le quitter s'il recommençait à comploter contre qui que ce soit.

Lorsqu'une semaine après son réveil, Regina rentre à la maison, Zelena est soulagée ; la grande demeure lui semblait bien vide sans sa présence.

Elle est assise sur son lit lorsque sa sœur entre doucement dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour. »

Elle vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On dit que c'est toi qui m'a réveillée, » lance la brune.

« Il paraît, » répond Zelena.

Regina inspire longuement.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre soir... Sache que c'était sur le coup de la colère et que je n'en pensais pas un mot. »

« Pourtant, tu as encore failli mourir à cause de moi. »

La brune incline la tête.

« Mais tu m'as sauvée. »

« Je t'ai sauvée, » approuve Zelena, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Un silence confortable s'installe alors.

« Tu t'es bien occupée d'Henry, » lance Regina.

« C'est mon neveu. Et c'est surtout lui qui s'est occupé de moi. »

« Ah, oui, et il m'a dit que tu l'avais autorisé à t'appeler « tante Zelena ». Tu deviens sentimentale, » la taquine Regina.

Zelena prend un air faussement vexé et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Certainement. C'est sans doute à cause du _Véritable Amour_ que je te porte, » enchaîne t-elle d'un ton grandiloquent qui rappelle les discours enflammés de Snow sur l'amour.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça, » poursuit Regina, plus sérieuse.

« Tu supposes bien. Mais tu dois aussi te remercier toi même. Si tu me détestais encore, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné et tu serais... »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, gênée. Regina hoche la tête.

Elles redescendent ensuite retrouver Henry qui revient d'un après midi passé chez les Charming et semble épuisé.

« Snow est de très mauvaise humeur parce que Neal la réveille au moins cinq fois par nuit et pleure tout le temps. Emma en a eu marre et a prétexté avoir reçu un appel urgent d'un citoyen en détresse pour aller rejoindre Killian. David n'a pas tardé à suivre en prétendant aller faire les courses. »

« Tiens tiens, y'aurait-il de l'orage dans l'air au pays des Charming ? » ironise Zelena.

« Snow n'était vraiment pas contente. Je crois que David va passer un sale quart d'heure quand il rentrera, » pouffe Henry.

Regina éclate de rire et se rend dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Dans la soirée, Henry insiste pour organiser une compétition de jeux vidéos, avec pour arguments les nombreuses heures durant lesquelles Zelena s'est entraînée dans la semaine et le fait qu'il serait amusant de les départager.

Regina, peu emballée par cette idée, annonce qu'elle fera l'arbitre, ce qui s'avère utile car Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de tricher en essayant de déstabiliser Henry, qui finit tout de même par l'emporter.

Plus tard, alors qu'Henry est parti se coucher et que Zelena s'apprête à faire de même, elle est interrompue par Regina.

« Attends. »

Elle lui attrape le bras et lui ôte délicatement le bracelet. Zelena sent aussitôt une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps.

« Merci, » murmure t-elle, touchée par cette marque de confiance.

Regina lui prend les mains.

« Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile, nous deux... On se disputera sans doute encore. Mais on pourrait essayer de s'entendre... Disons, comme deux amies. »

Zelena réfléchit un instant.

« Non. »

Ignorant la mine blessée de Regina, elle comble la distance les séparant et l'enlace. Elle peut sentir le soulagement de la brune quand elle prononce :

« Comme deux sœurs. »

* * *

** Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu et peut-être à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfic' ;). Black Angelis.**


End file.
